weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Trilogy
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Trilogy; ---- U.S 31st Dec 1995 Europe 1996 Japan 1996 Plot ---- Probe Entertainment were the developers for PlayStation and Saturn game and Sculptured Software for MS-DOS game. The beginning sequence has Bishop drive the APC in towards the north gate at Hadley's Hope installation and the USCMs enter but get attacked immediately leaving Bishop and Ripley to escape and return at a different entrance of the installation. The ending, Ripley exits the APC and enters one of the ATV, in the distance she sees the Derelict and set off for it, completing her missions and exits the Derelict, she is then collected by Bishop in a dropship they then reach the USS Sulaco and Bishop puts Ripley in stasis and her unit is then ejected into the Narcissus. Gameplay In the role of Lieutenant Ellen Ripley, the player experiences a story loosely derived from the first three Alien films. Aside from occasional CGI cut scenes, the plot is told through text-based mission briefings that guide the player through an expanded, action-oriented story, drawing upon the settings and characters of the films rather than through the specific plots of the films themselves. The game begins in essentially the same manner as Aliens, as Ripley travels to LV426 to restore contact with the colony there. The other marines are wiped out, so Ripley must then travel through the infested colony and prison facility, and finally the derelict alien ship, to destroy the aliens and escape. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Single player. Acid Reign. Ragging Terror. Xenomania. Single Player Maps ---- Settings LV426 Fury 161 The Queen The Core Bone Ship Areas ENTRANCE OUTER COMPLEX AMMUNITION DUMP 1,2,3 RECREATION ROOMS MED. LAB GARAGE SECTION ATMOSPHERE PROCESSOR SECURITY CATWALKS ATMOSPHERE BASEMENT QUEEN'S LAIR 1,2,3 LIVING QUARTERS CANTEEN MEETING TOWER LEADWORKS TUNNELS AND DUCTS 1,2 MINING AND SMELTING FURNACE CONTROLS LEAD MOULD TUNNELS PILOT'S CHAMBERS 1,2,3,4,5 CANYONS AND CATACOMBS SECRETS INORGANICS 1,2 DROP LIFTS EGG CHAMBERS Walkthrough Marines ---- 0 Clear the area of any xenomorphs. 1 Find the main junction room and reactive the controls, collect survey charges. 2 60 seconds to rearm. 3 Power up light and secure area. 4 Eliminate all aliens and retrieve ID tags. 5 60 seconds to rearm. 6 Destroy all crates. 7 60 seconds to rearm. 8 Remove synthetics to access Queens Lair. 9 30 seconds to board ship. 10 Eliminate all aliens and retrieve ID tags. 11 Eliminate the Alien Queen. 12 Rearm. 13 Maximum security area, retrieve all ID tags. 14 Gain access to Central Meeting Tower and secure. 15 De-activate the flame jets. 16 60 seconds to rearm. 17 Destroy samples. 18 60 seconds to rearm. 19 Find steam control valves and secure. 20 Access all areas in the main chamber. 21 Kill Alien Queen. 22 Clear the way to main pilots chamber. 60 seconds to rearm. 23 Find active airlocks and secure. 24 Through airlock to central part of ship. 25 Secure central section of ship. 26 Kill infected marines. 27 Collect ID tags. 28 Despatch any xenomorphs in Main Chamber. 29 Clear the area of synthetics. 30 45 seconds to rearm. 31 Re-enter the main area of the ship. 32 Destroy of the eggs. 33 Clear the main area of the Bone Ship, kill the Alien Queen. Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle, Shotgun, 9mm Pistol, Grenades, seismic survey charges, Smart Gun and Flame thrower. Equipment ---- Flares, derm patches, battery pack, night vision goggles, shoulder lamp, motion tracker, armour, seismic survey charges, 9mm clip, shotgun shells, pulse rifle clips, pulse grenades, fuel for flame thrower, smart gun magazine, auto mapper, hypo-pack, adrenaline burst pack, acid vest, body armour, acid boots, medical kit and terminals. Aliens ---- Alien Queen, Dog Aliens, Warriors, Face Huggers, infected humans, company soldiers, security guards, alien handlers and synthetics. Vehicles ---- Derelict Dropship APC USS Sulaco Narcissus ATV Differences from films Play as Lieutenant Ellen Ripley in all three film settings, rather than Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Although PMCs appear in the film Alien 3, they are many more and are spread throughout the levels, this includes synthetics and military personnel. Ripley reaches the Derelict not featured in the films Alien or Aliens. Bishop with Ripley fly a Dropship off LV426 and are the only two that survive. Differences from versions LV426 is destroyed in both Playstation and Sega Saturn Alien Trilogy games. Ripley escapes the Derelict and escapes in a Dropship piloted by Bishop. In the Sega Saturn game they then reach the Sulaco and Bishop puts Ripley in stasis and her unit is ejected into the Narcissus. Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- At the end of each game you are given a list of your achievements; Aliens Secrets Mission Future Releases ---- DLC ---- Rank ---- Reception ---- The game received generally favourable reviews. Reviewers generally criticized the derivative, Doom-like shooting mechanics, confusing level layout and the lack of narrative direction. 8/10 IGN. References Citations Alien Queen Alien Trilogy Alien Trilogy Walkthrough Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Trilogy. category:Alien Trilogy Category:Video games